


Just One Drink

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Drinking, M/M, Mild Language, Unexpected feelings, confusion about feelings, let these two be soft together, other black bulls have smol cameos, theyre each others bi-awakening ok, too many rainbow stink bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Zora laughed loudly. He slapped the table then added, “Come on, join your senior for a bit!”“You’re not my senior, I outrank you,” Finral reminded him, a bit irked by just how easily everyone seemed to forget that fact.“I’m older so yes I am~” Zora replied in a singsong voice.“That’s not how this works.” Finral’s gaze fell to the empty mug in front of the redhead. Clearly he had a head start on the drinking thing. That explained why he was even more obnoxious than usual. He frowned to himself and wondered if he could really leave in good conscience knowing that.Zora tapped the free seat next to himself. He continued to smile as he said, “Come on. It’s just one drink. It ain't gonna kill ya.”





	Just One Drink

“How would you lovely ladies like to join me, an actual Magic Knight, for a moonlit walk this fine evening?” Finral had his best smile upon his face as he waited for a response. The two women blinked at him then turned towards one another. They both snickered at the same time before the shorter one made up some excuse about having left food in the oven at home and they scurried off together. Finral’s smile melted into a pout. A simple no would’ve been fine. The lie wasn’t necessary. He wasn’t some creep that couldn’t take a hint.

He looked around the pub and found that no one else caught his eye. It seemed that all the pretty ladies had gone home for the evening. So much for that, then. He smoothed out his outfit then headed for the exit. There was no need to stick around and drink alone. It wasn’t like he’d find good company in any of the drunks that were there. He got all the way to the exit then stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

“Another unsuccessful attempt at courtship, eh?”

Finral turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Zora sitting in a dark corner near a window. He must’ve snuffed out the candle that was on his table so he could sit unnoticed in the shadows. That was just like him. Finral refused to admit that the tactic had worked and he hadn’t even noticed him when he’d looked around earlier.

“You really are an embarrassment to the robe,” Zora snickered. His eyes shined with amusement as he watched Finral’s shoulders slump. He took note of the defeated sigh before he turned to continue out of the building. Zora stuck his leg out to block his comrade’s path. He waited until purple eyes looked his way curiously before he grinned and said, “I’m bored. Stay and have a drink with me.”

“I’m not big on drinking with jerks,” Finral replied without missing a beat. Sometimes his snappy comebacks were all he had going for him, so he made sure to look as confident as possible after he said it.

“Oh, what a sharp tongue! I didn’t know you had it in you!” Zora laughed loudly. He slapped the table then added, “Come on, join your senior for a bit!”

“You’re not my senior, I outrank you,” Finral reminded him, a bit irked by just how easily everyone seemed to forget that fact.

“I’m older so yes I am~” Zora replied in a singsong voice.

“That’s not how this works.” Finral’s gaze fell to the empty mug in front of the redhead. Clearly he had a head start on the drinking thing. That explained why he was even more obnoxious than usual. He frowned to himself and wondered if he could really leave in good conscience knowing that.

Zora tapped the free seat next to himself. He continued to smile as he said, “Come on. It’s just one drink. It ain’t gonna kill ya.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Finral sighed. If nothing else, he should stay and make sure this guy didn’t do anything stupid that could make the squad look bad. He was known to be pretty hot tempered when sober, so who knew what he was like drunk? Plus a drink at this place wouldn’t be depressing if he was with someone else. He sat in the free seat and waited for Zora to flag down the waitress so he could order another three rounds.

OK, it looked like they’d be there for a while. Now came the awkward part. What the heck were they supposed to talk about? They didn’t know much about each other. Zora initially made it quite clear that he didn’t like anyone with noble blood so Finral didn’t make the effort to try and get close to him. There was no need to actively seek out someone that wouldn’t like him. He didn’t know if they’d actually had a conversation since he started living at the Black Bulls Headquarters.

Still, as a senior member of the squad he knew that he should really make the effort to get to know the others on some small level. He could do that. Probably. He cleared his throat then put on his best fake smile and asked, “So, uh, do you come here often?”

Zora burst into a fit of laughter. He wrapped his arms around his own waist as he rode it out until the end. When he was finally done he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and exclaimed, “What! Is that your go-to pick up line! No wonder your success rate is zero!”

Finral’s eyes widened and he immediately exclaimed, “Of course it isn’t! I’m not trying to pick you up!”

“Maybe you should.” Zora had an amused gleam in his eyes as he said, “Gimme your best line and I can tell you exactly why it never lands.”

“Here you are, gentlemen,” the waitress hummed as she returned. She set two mugs onto the table then nodded and took her leave.

Oh thank god. Finral immediately picked up his drink and started to sip. The arrival of these would prompt a subject change and the conversation could be way less mortifying. He just needed to figure out what to say next. At this rate _anything_ would be better than the previous topic.

“You’ve got a little something there.”

Finral felt a soft brush against his cheek. He turned towards it and was suddenly face to face with Zora. He made a choked sound and blinked in surprise. What the heck was this guy playing at?

Zora smiled and tilted his head as he admitted, “Sorry, that was a lie. I just wanted your attention all to myself even if only for this moment. I’ve never seen eyes quite like yours before.”

His eyes couldn’t get any wider so Finral simply stopped breathing instead. He’d only had half a drink and yet he had no clue what was happening anymore. It was all he could do to blink at the redhead and whisper shakily, “W-what?”

A mischievous grin stretched across Zora’s face and revealed his sharp teeth. He sat back in his seat and held up his mug as he cheered, “That one works every time! It’s an Ideale guarantee!”

Finral shook his head. Oh. Right. That pickup line. He’d been demonstrating. It was to show the effectiveness of choosing the right words. Yeah, ok, he totally got it. He quickly brought his mug back to his mouth so he could finish off the contents. He wasn’t sure what the heck the feeling in his gut was about but he was absolutely positive that enough alcohol could quell it.

The waitress brought their second round and he thanked her then immediately started working on it. The cheers from his companion notwithstanding, he felt like he needed it. After he knocked that back a bit faster than he normally would’ve, he began to feel it. His head was delightfully light and he sort of felt like he was floating on a cloud. It was nice.

With the alcohol in his system, he wasn’t nearly as withdrawn. He found himself engaging Zora in conversation. To his surprise the guy was actually really funny. He knew that he was into pranks and such but he’d had no idea it was something he’d learned from his father. The drinks had loosened his companion’s tongue quite a bit if he was talking family. Finral would need a heck of a lot more to get to that level. He was happy enough to listen, though. Especially when talking about his father caused Zora to have a warm gleam in his eyes.

Finral found himself laughing a lot. That was most likely in direct correlation to how drunk he was. He didn’t remember the last time he drank this much. He was pretty good at avoiding it when Vanessa tried to get him to. A quick lie about his spatial magic being affected by the abundance of alcohol was usually enough to deter her so she’d look for another drinking partner. It was oddly freeing to let go like this. He should consider doing it more often.

He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. He could only follow about sixty percent of whatever Zora was going on about at this rate. It didn’t matter. It was actually enough for Finral just to watch how animated he was when he talked. It was a delight to witness. He smiled and nodded then continued to sip his drink for the rest of the tale.

“It’s closing time, fellas. Feel free to use the back exit so no one sees you knights stumble out of here,” the waitress said as she started to remove the mugs from the table. She winked at them then hurried off to finish cleaning up so she could finally go home.

“Aw, mannn. That stinks.” Zora whined. He stood up and stretched then mumbled, “Guess there’s no helping it.”

“Y-yeah…” Finral muttered as he did his best not to stare at the other man’s bare torso which was now eye-level with him. Sheesh. A hand appeared in his face and he blinked. He looked at Zora then accepted it and was yanked to his feet. The world around him immediately began to spin. He wobbled as he stood there.

Zora tossed his arm around the shorter man. They managed to use each other to keep from falling, which was a miracle in itself. They thanked the waitress on their way out and then stumbled out the back entrance. Both of them snickered softly for no reason whatsoever and reached out for the nearest wall to steady themselves. They looked around at the dark alley lit only by the moon overhead. It could’ve been worse. At least it was a clean alley.

It wasn’t until Finral looked back at his companion that he realized the position they were in. How he’d ended up with his back against the wall and Zora standing before him as he propped himself up with one hand next to his head was a mystery to him. With how the world around him spun it was anyone’s guess. He blinked a few times as he looked into the blue eyes that watched him intently. Finral’s pulse had begun to race at some point. He also didn’t know when that happened.

A sudden urge hit him and he had no desire to fight it. He didn’t take a second to think about it. Finral reached up and fisted both hands in Zora’s robe then yanked him closer. Their lips met before he even knew what was happening. He had to hold back a squeak when he felt Zora’s free hand upon his cheek as he leaned into it. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the common room of the Black Bulls Headquarters. A portal appeared behind Zora and Finral broke the kiss then shoved him through it with both hands. He shut it immediately afterwards and then leaned against the wall and panted softly.

He shook his head to try and clear it but that didn’t help. His heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. He really needed to lie down. Everything would make sense in the morning. He concentrated then opened another portal, this one directly to his bedroom, and stepped through. He flopped down on his bed face first and grunted softly. A good night’s rest would clear the fog in his head and things would start to make sense again. Yeah, that was what he needed.

♧⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰♧

Finral awoke with a soft groan. He sat upright then was immediately filled with regret when his head started pounding. He flopped back over and pulled his covers over his head. Never again. He wouldn’t let a single drop of alcohol past his lips. It simply wasn’t worth the aftermath, even if it was quite a bit of fun at the time.

His mind wandered to what he could remember of the previous night. He’d had a surprisingly good time with Zora and had to wonder if that was all because they were buzzed. Probably. Still, he’d enjoyed himself and was happy enough to recall that the other man seemed to as well. Finral did pride himself in being likable, after all.

It took a few extra minutes, but he finally managed to sit upright again. After that he used the wall to help get himself to his closet so he could grab a change of clothes. He practically stumbled into it when he pulled it open. That seemed familiar. He scrunched his face at the fuzzy memory that tried its hardest to float to the surface in his mind.

Yeah. Right. He and Zora had stumbled out of the pub in a similar fashion and laughed about it last night. Then they… Finral squeaked and slapped his hands over his mouth. Without his hand on the wall for balance he fell right over and into the closet with a yelp. He managed to sit upright after that debacle only to have the memory from last night play even clearer in his head.

All the color drained from his face and he stopped breathing. Here he’d thought he’d been good and bonded with a comrade. Instead, he’d royally fucked up. It was supposed to be just one drink, but no. He’d had so much that it lead to him overstepping his bounds as a senior squad member.

He could be reported for misconduct and kicked out of the Black Bulls. He could be blackmailed and used as a personal teleport for the rest of his days. A thousand and one different scenarios ran through his mind. Not a one of them was good. He needed to figure out a way to fix this before things got out of hand. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed a change of clothes. He barely had his shoes on before he hurried out of his room.

He was in a near panic as he hurried downstairs to the common area. He just had to find Zora and explain himself. Then everything would be just fine. He came to a sudden halt the moment he stepped foot into the room only to find that the redhead he was looking for was the only one there. Oh.

Zora looked up from the newspaper he held and blinked at him. He looked back down at it and muttered, “You’re finally up.”

“Where is everybody?” Finral asked as he looked at the strangely empty room. It was usually so lively. This kind of thing was odd indeed.

“Out doing various things.” Zora shrugged. He didn’t sound particularly interested as he added, “The captain wasn’t happy that you weren’t available to be his ride earlier, by the way.”

“Ah.” Finral knew he’d be in for an earful later because of that. He frowned to himself and continued to look around. “Are we really the only ones here?”

“Yeah. Canceled my big plans just to stick around and make sure you didn’t die. That was a lot of alcohol last night for someone as small as you.” Zora said casually before he turned the page of the newspaper.

Something about Zora spending his free time there made Finral feel a bit bad. He should’ve gotten up earlier. His gaze fell to the ground and he chose to ignore that bit about him being small considering there were only a few inches in height difference between them. He frowned and mumbled, “Oh. Uh… I’m fine, thanks.”

“In that case you won’t mind if I take off too,” Zora said mostly to himself. He placed the newspaper down and stood.

Finral gasped and asked, “Can we talk first? About what happened yesterday?”

Zora tilted his head at him and blinked. “What happened?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember!” Finral shrieked. His embarrassment couldn’t possibly get any worse than this.

“Just kidding. Back for more?” Zora snickered. He made a kissy face and then laughed when the brown-haired man blushed terribly.

Finral’s brow knitted together as he frowned to himself. He couldn’t let his embarrassment get the better of him. He had to say what needed to be said so they could move past it. He cleared his throat and held his chin in the air then declared, “Yes, that. It was a mistake and I’m sorry. I was way out of line. I can assure you it won’t _ever_ happen again.”

“A mistake, huh?” Zora asked, the humor gone from his voice. He looked like he had something else to say but chose to bite his tongue.

Finral nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck and admitted, “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea or anything. I don’t even like guys like _that_.”

“Yeah, well, neither do I.” There was extra bitterness in Zora’s response. If Finral noticed he didn’t show it. Zora turned his head away from him.

“Good. Glad we’re in agreement. It was a drunken blunder, nothing more.” Finral couldn’t help but sound relieved. This had gone a lot better than he’d expected it to.

“Great. See you around.” Zora left the headquarters without waiting for a response.

Finral was left standing alone in the common area. He was confused. Mostly about what the heck he was even confused about. He’d done the right thing. It had all worked out. He should be happy. Instead he felt bad. There was an awful twist in his gut. Though that could possibly be a sign that he was about to be sick. He decided to search for the bathroom just in case.

Over the course of the next few days Finral felt a bit off. It was almost as if he wasn’t comfortable in his own skin, which didn’t make any sense whatsoever. He found himself straying away from his usual flirting game even when presented with perfect opportunities. Yami took him to town? He waited outside of the gambling house until he was done. Asta brought him to Hage? He spent that time entertaining the kids. Magna asked if he wanted to go on a double date? He wasn’t feeling too well, raincheck.

Vanessa even asked if he’d like to go out drinking and offered to be his wingman for the evening. The very idea of consuming alcohol again caused him to feel queasy, so he turned her down. Instead he spent the night in the common area with his squadmates. They were as rowdy as ever. He honestly didn’t know how many times in a row Asta and Magma would fall for that Rainbow Stink Bug thing that Zora always pulled on them. He was embarrassed for the pair at this rate. Still, watching the redhead snicker afterwards was a treat in itself.

Finral was lost in thought when Zora turned and looked at him. He jumped and quickly looked away. His pulse began to race. He supposed that was probably anxiety. Things hadn’t exactly gone back to normal since what happened between them. He was trying his best but it felt like it was one-sided at this point. Though if Zora didn’t care he supposed he shouldn’t either. Yeah, what was he even so freaked out about? He’d all but forgotten about what happened. He bet it was the same for his squadmate.

He turned back towards the chaos to find that Zora was gone. No, wait, he’d simply retreated to a dark corner like he tended to do. Finral pretended not to notice him since that was probably what he wanted, anyway. Asta and Magna had begun yelling over one another about some nonsense he didn’t care to understand. Just watching them was exhausting. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when Vanessa yelled, “Woo! Let’s all play spin the bottle!”

“I can’t do that! I’m spoken for!” Asta shrieked.

“Not to mention it’s just a bunch of us dudes here. That’s not much of a game,” Magna pointed out.

Vanessa laughed loudly. She tossed her arms around the two of them and exclaimed, “Lighten up! It’s just a game! These kisses don’t mean anything!” Before either of them could protest she kissed their cheeks one after the other. That left them a stuttering mess and she skipped over to Zora to give him one too. She was thwarted when a Rainbow Stink Bug landed on her cheek before she could get too close. She let out an offended ‘eek!’ and brushed it off.

There was a moment when he thought Vanessa would actually get to do it that Finral swore his heart stopped. It made no sense. He furrowed his brow and frowned to himself. He didn’t look up from the ground until he felt something soft against his cheek. A pair of arms wrapped around him and he turned to see Vanessa draped across him.

“I knew _you_ wouldn’t deny me. You’re a good one, not like that cold-hearted Zora.” She nuzzled him and sighed contently.

“I’m… huh?” Finral could smell the alcohol wafting from her. He turned and looked at the redhead across the room. Blue eyes stared at him for what felt like way too long before they finally blinked and Zora left. Cold-hearted? He wouldn’t describe the guy like that at all. Anyone who took the time to have a real conversation with him would see that wasn’t accurate.

He was suddenly exhausted. It was late and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. No better time to turn in than the present, he supposed. He pried Vanessa off of himself and headed up to his room. He undressed then put on pajamas then laid on his bed.

Finral blinked at the ceiling. His mind was suddenly wide awake. As annoying as that was, he knew there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. So many thoughts came and went that it was just a bit dizzying. There did seem to be one common thread among them. A certain red-haired, sharp-toothed man. While Zora was both a bit of an oddity and could be a jerk sometimes, there was still something very likable about him. Finral didn’t even know what it was. He did see that Asta sensed it as well, which was why he’d befriended the guy.

He rolled onto his side so his back was to the door. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over his lips. That kiss had been through the mask Zora always wore. In that case did it even count? Had he gotten himself all worked up for nothing? Finral couldn’t help but wonder what a kiss would be like without said mask in the way. A mere curiosity, nothing more. He definitely liked girls. He just happened to find himself intrigued by a guy that he quite liked on a personal level as well. He was so incredibly confused.

♧⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰♧

The next few weeks didn’t do anything to help with that confusion. The more he tried to ignore it the louder it seemed to get. Finral found himself distracted by thoughts of the redhead– as well as that kiss– more often than not. They were able to act normally enough around one another when there was a big group of squadmates around. That was probably since they didn’t actually have to interact. Once those numbers started to dwindle, they tended to find somewhere else to be. That was better than accidentally ending up by themselves and risking things being awkward.

“Finral. Someone here to see you.” Yami’s voice boomed through the headquarters. Not that it needed to as Finral was right there on a couch in the common area. He could see the front door from where he sat. He glanced at Charmy, who was seated next to him, then they both rolled their eyes and shrugged. Luck continued to pester Magna about a fight and Asta complained to Zora about the bugs he seemed to have an endless amount of. Gordon and Gray muttered all kinds of incoherent nonsense to themselves on the other couch. Everything was normal as could be.

He stood up and headed over to the front door only to be greeted by one of the prettiest women he’d ever seen. Heat immediately filled his cheeks when she looked his way. He couldn’t help but stutter a bit as he greeted her. She thought it was rather charming and wasn’t afraid to say so. He smiled like a goofball when she laughed softly. It was such a sweet sound. He couldn’t agree fast enough when she asked to speak to him in private. He created them a portal to the city and motioned for her to step on through. He swore he felt eyes upon his back as he followed.

As it turned out, the woman was a noble from a neighboring kingdom and had been told to seek him out. Finral explained to her that he didn’t really have ties with his family anymore and apologized. She didn’t seem disappointed. In fact, she insisted that they spend some time together anyway. There was no point in wasting a trip to the city. So they did.

It was an afternoon full of laughter and getting to know one another. They bonded over silly things and were all smiles the entire time. He showed her his favorite little shops and she seemed amazed by all the sights there were to see in the city. He wasn’t distracted by his thoughts for once, which was a godsend. They both found themselves a bit disappointed when the sun finally set on their adventure. Finral created a portal to take her to his family’s house, where she probably meant to go in the first place, but was caught off guard when she asked him something.

“Forgive me if this is too forward, but would you maybe be interested in going out sometime? Like on an actual date, I mean?”

Finral forgot how to breathe for a moment. He simply blinked at her. After spending time getting to know her he could confidently say that this woman was perfect. She was everything he’d ever wanted and more. All that and she was actually interested in him? An opportunity like this only happened once in a lifetime if you were _lucky_. He’d be an idiot to turn someone like her down. A smile spread across his face and he said the only thing he could in such a situation.

It was later than he realized by the time Finral finally stepped out of the portal that lead him to the Black Bulls Headquarters. He tilted his head and studied the stars above. The way they twinkled like diamonds accompanied by the full moon certainly made for a romantic atmosphere. It seemed like a bit of a waste to experience the sight alone. Oh well. Right now his plan was to have a bath and then head to sleep. He stepped towards the building only to stop when a voice called out to him.

“Strike out with that royal lady?”

Finral looked around until he heard soft rustling. He craned his neck upwards and looked into the nearest tree, where he saw Zora lounging on a thick branch. He _would_ find somewhere like that comfortable. Finral scrunched his face and asked, “How’d you know she was a noble?”

“I could smell it on her a mile away,” Zora replied as if it was a common thing. He stretched lazily then jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. He had his hands in his pants pockets as he stalked over to him.

Finral cleared his throat then replied, “W-well, if you must know, I actually didn’t strike out at all. She asked me on a proper date.”

Zora was quiet as he studied him. Once he deemed that to be the truth he lifted his chin and pat the shorter man on the shoulder as he snickered, “Good for you. It’s about time you had a win in that department.”

That was all the guy seemed to have to say on the matter. Finral watched as he turned to leave afterwards. His gut twisted into an awful knot. He needed to do something to prolong the conversation. He didn’t even think as he shouted, “I turned her down!”

Zora stopped and turned back towards him. He raised a curious eyebrow in his direction as if he wasn’t sure about what he’d just heard. He shook his head then said, “That was stupid. She was pretty flawless for a royal.”

“Yeah, I know,” Finral chuckled nervously. This guy didn’t know the half of it, actually. Though wonderful, there was one thing she couldn’t ever be. His mind completed the thought for him– _But she wasn’t you._ He averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck then asked, “would you believe that the reason behind my decision was something as ridiculous as not wanting to be unfaithful when I kissed someone else?”

“What kind of nonsense is that? Who else is lined up to kiss you?” Zora snorted and rolled his eyes. Of all the ridiculous nonsense he’d ever heard, that was really high up on the list.

Finral’s cheeks darkened so much that they hurt. He looked anywhere but the redhead as he replied, “I kind of… hoped _you_ would… without your mask this time…”

“Even though you don’t like me,” Zora said softly as he stepped closer to him.

“And you don’t like me,” Finral nodded and took a step towards the redhead as well.

“Are you drunk right now?” Zora had to ask. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“I wish. I’m painfully sober and know exactly what I’m doing.” Finral finally lifted his chin and looked at the redhead. He gulped nervously then reached up and hooked his fingers into the mask upon the other man’s face. He pulled it down over his nose then just enough to free Zora’s lips. He paused briefly to give the redhead a chance to object then leaned up on the balls of his feet to close the distance between them.

Finral had no idea how something as simple as a brush of lips could feel so right and he certainly didn’t care. There’d never been a shred of doubt in his mind that he’d made the right choice. As soon as the thought of dating anyone else was presented to him he knew that he had to give it a try with Zora first. Whether it was well received or not didn’t matter. If he didn’t at least try he’d have to live with that regret for the rest of forever. Now, as he felt a pair of hands land upon his waist tenderly and a shiver run down his spine, he knew that the warmth within him was the very feeling he’d been searching for.

He pulled back from the kiss and let out a soft sigh. His cheeks burned with blush and he couldn’t help but smile to himself as Zora fixed his mask. Once that was said and done the redhead tilted his head and asked, “You don’t like guys, huh?”

“I guess I finally met the exception to that,” Finral replied with a grin.

“I know the feeling.” Zora nodded. He scrunched his face as a thought occurred to him. “Does this mean you expect me to take you out on a date now?”

Finral smiled from ear to ear and hummed, “Well, I did just turn one down for you. That’s only fair.”

“I know a great spot out in the woods,” Zora practically snickered.

“No Rainbow Stink Bug nests allowed on our dates.” Finral had to put his foot down on that one. It’d be a mood killer if he ever heard of one.

“You’re no fun,” Zora muttered mostly to himself. He brushed the bangs out of Finral’s face to really get a look at him in the moonlight. He couldn’t help but smile fondly when he saw the adorable blush in his cheeks. Happiness like this suited him.

“Hey, I’m loads of fun during the right circumstances!” Finral declared with an exaggerated pout.

“Yeah? I look forward to seeing that.” Zora wrapped his arms around him and didn’t say another word. He was happy just like this and was sure that message would get across.

Finral returned the embrace without a second thought. He understood the sentiment and the feeling was mutual. He buried his face in Zora’s neck and smiled to himself. He couldn’t pinpoint when, but somewhere along the way he’d fallen hard. He absolutely looked forward to exploring all the new and exciting feelings that came with this newfangled relationship of theirs. If there happened to be a little chaos to go with, he was looking forward to that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep im back again with another pairing you prob never considered (pls consider it now????)… well I considered it… and they are VERY GOOD!!!!!!!!
> 
> 1 best boy + another best boy = recipe for an excellent ship <3<3
> 
> They don’t like guys. They each like one (1) guy.
> 
> I was literally sat down to write some hcs for these two and it turned into an actual fic wow. It be like that sometimes. Please talk to me about them I love my boys
> 
> check out this [ lovely fanart ](https://mad-serotonin.tumblr.com/post/186817062247/cloversdreams-i-cant-stop-thinking-about-your) by the wonderful mad-serotonin!!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
